Dear Matt
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Chantel has loved Matt for two years. Matt has no clue that she has any feelings for him. Matt is obsessed with Nicholas Sparks movies, and when the conversation of 'Dear John' comes up, will Chantel write her own Dear John letter? for StarSixtyNine.


**Author's Note: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY CHANNY! (Ha…called you Channy!) So I really didn't have much to write this with cause SOMEONE doesn't answer their phone…but I hope everyone enjoys it!**

****

'_Two weeks. That's all it took for me to fall for you…'_

"We…are not…going to see this…" I groaned as me and Matt watched a trailer for Dear John.

"Pleasssseeee can we go? Please please pleaseeeee?" Matt pleaded with me.

Was this boy on crack? There was no way in hell I was gonna get dragged to some sappy Nicholas Sparks movie. Matt always ended up dragging me to these movies. Why?

Cause he's so damn irrestable.

I've known Matt for two years, and for most of those two years, I've liked him. That's why I go to all his sappy movies, go with him to the bathroom cause he hates using public ones, get rid of mustard that is even within a ten foot range of him and go to his signings with him cause he just hates being alone.

Yes, I do a lot for Matthew Hardy.

"No no no. That 'Notebook' movie was bad enough. And I'll shoot myself if I have to see that one movie with Hannah Montana in it." I stated.

"'The Last Song?' Oh we are SO going! It's so romantic!" Matt gushed.

"Nothing with Hannah Montana is romantic." I told him.

"One, her name happens to be Miley Cyrus. Two, anything Nicholas Sparks is romantic. So we're going!" Matt declared.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm not going to see that damn movie. I am gonna order some dinner so what do you want?" I asked him as I picked up the phone.

"Hmmm…chinese?" Matt suggested.

"Pizza it is." I replied with a smile, dialing the Papa Johns number.

****

**Two Hours Later**

"Good god, you dissected your pizza…" I said, looking at his seventh slice of pizza.

"What? I hate olives, peppers, Canadian bacon, pineapples and mushrooms." Matt said taking a bite.

"Then why did you let me get a supreme?" I asked.

"Cause you like all that crap." He said with a full mouth.

"So? I can live with cheese." I said shrugging my shoulders and grabbing another slice.

"No worries. I can live with picking all of it off my pizza." Matt said with a smile.

I smiled as I hid my face a bit. God, why did I have to blush? Matt is the only man to ever make me blush. EVER. That's saying something. Matt's phone rang and he reached for it with sauce all over his fingers.

"I think I'll get that for you I said with a laugh." I told him with a laugh.

Matt pouted as he started to lick the sauce off his fingers. I shook my head as I flipped his phone open.

"Matthew Hardy's phone, how may I help you?" I asked in my secretary voice.

"Can Matt come out and play mommy?" Shannon asked over the phone.

"I'm not his mom you ass." I told him.

"Your feeding him now aren't you? Tell Matt to hurry up with cleaning his fingers, have him grab his bike and meet us out in his yard." Shannon told me.

"Whatever." I said shutting his phone.

"Shannon's here isn't he?" Matt asked.

"He want's you to go out." I told him.

"But it's our Friday night hang out…" Matt said, trailing off.

"Go. I know you want to." I told him.

Matt smiled as he hugged me as he ran past. I picked up his dishes and set them in his sink. I walked out to the living room where I saw him scrambling to put his shoes on.

"When I come back, were gonna talk more about 'Dear John' okay? I'm gonna make you see it whether you like it or not!" Matt yelled as he tumbled out of the door.

I sighed as I looked back at the kitchen. There was still half of a pizza left on the table. Why did I let him go again? I had to leave to fly back home to L.A in one hour. I put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and walked into the living room. There I grabbed some paper, a pen and Matt's laptop as I started my research on this 'Dear John' movie.

****

**Matt's POV-Two Hours Later**

I walked into my house, shaking my hair. Mud was matted into all parts of my hair. I took my shoes off and looked into my living room. Chantel was long gone by now. She left the kitchen light on like always, and had the table lap on by the sofa. On my laptop sat a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I looked at it confused. Was that there when I left? I walked over to my laptop and picked up the paper. Two tickets fell out of the side and onto the floor. I bent over and picked them up.

They were two tickets to see 'Dear John' next week.

Why did she get these? Did she really want to see them? Or did she give in just like every other movie I had her go to? I couldn't help myself, but I started to jump up and down. I REALLY wanted to see 'Dear John!' Feminine of me, I know. But hey, every guy is a sap for something, right? After I got over the excitement of the tickets, I opened the paper and started to read it.

'_Dear Matt,_

_Two years together. That's all it took. That's all it took for me to fall in love with you. It's a full moon here tonight, which makes me think of you. You and your crazy bike rides at night and coming here full of mud. And might I add throwing it at me once you get inside. But that's not the reason that I'm writing this. Two years and I had hoped you would maybe catch that I loved you. But you caught nothing. I tried to hard to be obvious, but it all went over your head._

_I'm done waiting. Two years I've waited for you. I'm done now. So please, enjoy life without me._

_I'm sorry Matt.'_

I fell to the couch, as I re-read the letter over again. She had to be kidding. Just had to be. Was it really that obvious? I looked down at the tickets. I picked them up and looked at them. On the back of one, it said 'for you.' On the back of the other, it was blank. My heart started racing at the thought of her leaving forever. I grabbed my wallet off the table and slipped my shoes back on.

I'll be damned if I let her go.

****

**Chantel's POV-At The Airport**

I can't believe I left him that damn letter. I couldn't have told him in person? Nope. Cause I was chicken. So here I was, waiting at the airport for my flight back home.

Instead of coming back here next week, I'd be staying home.

Huh. My weekends were gonna be free now. But for what? People started to board the plane. I got up, but I felt something tugging at my bag. I tugged it a bit harder, this time getting it free. Must have caught on to the seat. I walked through the tunnel and to my seat. I sat down and took a deep breath. This was it. I was leaving.

What the hell was that orange thing in my bag?

It was an orange piece of paper. Kind of looked like some ticket. Was my plane ticket orange? I took it out and looked at it.

It was the 'Dear John' ticket I left for Matt.

How the hell did that…

Holy. Hell.

He was here. He CAME here. He was right next to me! I gasped as I covered my mouth. Maybe he really did care. I flipped over the ticket to see the two words I had hoped to see.

'For You.'

I immediately grabbed my stuff and got out of my seat. There was no way in hell I was gonna go home now. I had to see him again. I ran down the aisle before a flight attendant stopped me.

"Excuse me, but no passengers are allowed off the plane at this time." The flight attendant told me.

"Well is the little thinger still attatched?" I asked.

"Well, yes." She answered.

"Then get the hell out of my way." I said pushing her into someone's lap.

I ran through the tunnel and out to the airport. I scanned the crowd. Where was he? Did he leave? Did I just miss him?

And then, there he was.

He was leaning against the wall by the bathrooms. Funny how the man can stand my one but not go into one without freaking out. Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw him. He loved me, he really did. I ran through the crowd and stopped in front of him. All he did was stand there and smile. Suddenly, he got off of the wall, walked toward me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him back. As soon as we pulled away, I buried my face in his shoulder. Matt laughed as he kissed the top of my head.

"Dear Chantel, I love you." He told me.\

****

**The end! I hope everyone liked it! Yes it did get sappy toward the end and I know my Channy hates that (ha there it is again!) but she better still love me. Please read and review!**


End file.
